Fix A Heart
by MyLatinoInTheHockeyHelmet
Summary: They meet up again. Boys falls for girl. Girl falls for boy. They have a lot of fun. Girl has secret. Boy assumes. Relationship torn. But can it be fixed? Previously named "A WOLF IN SHEEP"S CLOTHING" Carlos/OC
1. Katie Cat

Chapter 1:Katie Cat

**A/N Hi everyone! This is my FIRST fanfiction. It's called**** Fix a Heart. ****I hope you all like it! It's an O/C story. There's a lot of funny drama. Yeah, but it's good. So here's Chapter 1: Katie-Cat**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush. If I did, I wouldn't be here. Kendall would have been feeding me grapes in a bikini. I'd be wearing the bikini, not him. **

(Gabby's POV)

I heard pot's clatter to the ground, a lot of shouting and the occasional "Katie don't [insert actions of abuse to person/thing here]," Right now, I was in Hollywood, California, in the famous Palm Woods' Hotel, actually in front of apartment 2J, home of well-known boy band _Big Time Rush. _

I was about to knock when the door suddenly opened. Standing in the doorway was a certain unidentified Latino Adonis. The anonymous god of a man in front of me was wearing the most adorable hockey helmet, and (mental aroused groan) oh Lord, he had the SEXIEST beauty mark on the corner of his chin. He had a smile that could light the sky better than the sun. He's so good looking that I'd drug this kid and take advantage of him, any day.

"Gabby?" he asked, Holy crapholios! He knows my name! The helmet hottie looked familiar.

"Carlos, who's at the door?" I heard a familiar voice. The owner of it soon came into view. I knew him! Who could forget a boy who had the most hilarious laugh and caterpillars for eyebrows (not literally, but those things are HUGE!)

"Kendall!" I jumped into his arms.

"Gabby, what are you doing here?"

"Well, Mama Knight said Katie really needed some 'girl time' and she thought I could help,"

Kendall nodded. "I'm not sure if you heard the noise outside but, Katie had a really bad temper tantrum, and she is now in her room, plotting against us. If you would like to join her, be my guest."

I rolled my eyes. "I'll go talk to her."

I stepped into apartment 2J. Holy crap. This apartment is wild! They had like every gaming system an, hockey foosball (did I mention I LOVE hockey?) and a -.

"SWIRLY SLIDE!" I screamed. I ran over to the slide and tried to climb into the slide, but something or SOMEONE was blocking my way! I backed away and the Latino's head popped out.

"NGH!" I made an indescribable noise. Was he TRYING to scar me?

"Carlos, stop trying to scare Gabby," a very naked, muscular fellow came out of the bathroom only in a towel.

"Shut up, James. She knows she likes it," "Carlos" tapped my nose and I giggled.

"Where's Katie's room?" I asked.

"You mean her lair? Behind the slide, second door, has a huge 'K', can't miss it." A now fully clothed James told me.

"Thanks."

(Katie's POV)

All I wanted to do was to get the new Louis Vitton little pink dress for Camille's 17th birthday Masquerade Ball. However, according to freakin Kendall it's too short. Bull!

There was a knock on my door. I buried my head into my pillow.

"Katie- Cat," someone said.

I groaned. No one calls me that anymore. I'm 14 years old!

"What happened to the cute, yet violent Katie that left me in Minnesota?" the voice questioned.

I shot up in my bed. OMFG! I jumped out of my bed and ran to hug my best friend. I more or less tackled her, but it's the thought that counts.

"What the helicopters are you doing here?" I practically shouted at Gabby.

"Here to be your best friend again!" she shouted back. Gabby looked so different. Last time I saw her she only kept her hair in a ponytail, and she had the biggest lips in the world; it made her face just look awkward. She had the cutest hockey helmet (she adopted the habit from Carlos), and the Harry Potter glasses. Now, she had the longest black hair with red highlights, perfect teeth, and curves that I'd kill to have. She finally grew into her lips.

"What happened to you?" I asked her.

" Santa finally brought me my curves." She joked. "But I have a question for you: who is the hot Latino in the hockey helmet, sitting in your living room?" _Latino in the hockey helmet? I only knew one and that was Carlos. _

(Gabby's POV)

"Gabs, that's Carlos. Remember, back in Minnesota, he was the kid with the helmet, always doing the stunts?" the memory came crashing down on me.

Flashback:

_"Gabby, Gabby, Gabby! You have to come over right now!" seven-year-old Katie yelled at me over the phone. _

"_What, what, why?" I asked it was 8:30 in the morning on a Saturday, What could be so important?_

"_My mommy talked to your mommy and said you could sleep over!" excitement washed over my face. _

"_Okay, I'll be right there. " I told her. Since it was summertime, I threw on my favorite jeans shorts and my Smurfette t-shirt. I put on my favorite black Converse and tied my shoes. _

"_Mommy, can I go to Katie's house?" I pleaded widening my already huge chocolate orbs. _

"_Of course, sweetie. Just come back in time, so we can pack for your sleepover," My mommy told me._

_I walked out the door and ran across the street to Katie's house. I rang the doorbell and Logan the last member of the famous foursome, opened the door. _

"_Hey, Gabby. We're all out back," he turned around and I followed him through the house and into the backyard. _

"_Katie- Cat!" I ran over to her, hugging her like we haven't seen each other in months even though I just saw her yesterday. _

"_Guess what? We're sleeping in a tent tonight! Kendall and James are setting it up," she gestured to the desperately confused boys looking at the tents set up guide. _

_[3 tent collapses, 2 stuck Carlos's and 3 smashed thumbs later]_

"_Oh Madame Katie, its so nice to have tea with you this fine afternoon," I said in my fake British accent. Katie and I were sitting in the tent having a tea party._

"_Oh I do declare, it's fabulous, but I must tell you you're holding you cup wrong. Your pinky must be higher." Katie, in her British accent, instructed me. _

"_Like this?" I demonstrated. _

"_Higher" _

"_Like this?"_

"_Higher"_

"_Like THIS?"_

"_High—"_

_Suddenly, Katie and I were drenched in water; and I mean SOAKED to the bone. We opened the door of the tent and climbed out. The sprinklers were turned on. We stared at each other for a quick moment and then started wailing, out eyes streaming waterfalls. Out from the house came Mrs. Knight. One look at our dripping bodies and she turned to the boys all pointed to a guilty looking Carlos tampering with the hose pump._

(End flashback)

Hot damn! Puberty hit him like the freakin Polar Express.

"Holy crap! So you're saying I'm in love with Carlos?" I asked Katie.

"I wouldn't say in love, but pretty much." She sighed.

There was a knock on the door and we immediately stopped our conversation. It was Kendall.

"Hey, we're going to the pool. Want to come?" he asked.

"Sure", we both responded.


	2. Big time Beatings

Chapter 2: Big Time Beatings

**Hi fanfictioners. Is that a word? Well it is now! I hope you liked chapter one. I certainly did. Right now I'm listening to "Can I have this Dance?" from High School Musical 3. I know, lame right? Well cheers to the second installment of "Fix a Heart"! Whoo Hoo!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush. However, if I did, what wonders I would do!**

**(Carlos's POV)**

The guys, Katie, Gabby and I are going to the pool. I'm really excited though! I'm not sure if it's because I get to try my new underwater camera OR I get to see Gabby in a small bikini. I don't know what happened, but when I saw her in the door earlier today, my knees turned into Jell-O and my heart sped up. She looked so different, but in a good way, in a HOT way. She's the prettiest girl I've ever seen, prettier than the Jennifers. I wonder if she'd ever go out with me. But she's fourteen and I'm–.

"Carlos? Carlos!" Logan broke me out of my thoughts.

"Y-yeah?" I stuttered.

"What's going on with you?" Logan looked curious. When Logan wanted to figure something out he did. Moreover, when people wanted information from me, they get it. Here comes the word vomit.

"I THINK I'M IN LOVE WITH GABBY!" I blurted.

Logan looked at me. His only response was "'Kay,"

I didn't have time to ask his what he meant because Gabby and Katie came out of their room. In bikinis. I'm not so much focused on Katie. She's wearing one I've already seen her in. It's a pink top and yellow bottom. Gabby looked breathtaking. She was wearing a red top that held her B-cups perfectly and a silver bottom with a little red heart. Her hair was swept to one side of her neck, making her look like a mermaid. Gabby caught me staring and giggled.

"Carlos, are you blushing?" Katie insinuated, smirking.

I reddened. "NO!"

"Yeah, you are!" Logan commented.

Gabby just giggled.

"Can we just go to the pool puh-leez!" I tried to divert the attention away from me.

""Where's Kendall?" Katie asked, looking around.

"Already went down. He wanted first dibs at the new girl. James wanted a head start on tanning," Logan stated.

"'Kay let's go, Lover Boy," Katie said talking directly to me.

_*Le Sigh*_

**(Gabby's POV)**

New girl, huh? Well Kendall better keep a good grip on her, so she doesn't get anywhere near _my_Carlos. Huh, my Carlos. I like that. Katie and I were just lying on pool chairs when a shadow hovered over us. We looked up. An Abercrombie- model looking guy was staring down at us.

"I don't usually approach younger girls, but you honey are an exception," he said.

"Get lost, Jett!" Katie retorted. Jett sat down at the edge of my pool chair, and put his hand on my bare leg. I shifted uncomfortably.

"It's okay. I wont hurt you," He said moving his hand to my arm.

I looked at Katie, in an "Is he for real?" way.

Jett leaned in to kiss me. I screamed and shut my eyes in panic. When I opened them, I saw Jett sloshing around in the pool, fully clothed.

I leaned over to Katie. "What just happened?"

"Carlos just tackled Jett into the pool,"

Carlos came over and sat down on my pool chair. He pulled me onto is his. I buried my face into the crook of his neck. He smelled so good.

"Hey, you okay?" He whispered into my ear.

I nodded. I pulled out of his neck and looked into his eyes for what felt like a lifetime and a half. He just stared back. Our spiritual and physical embrace was interrupted by a gust of air. Do I hear the instrumental version of "City is ours"?

Three girls approached us. They all wore dresses and sunglasses. One had dark skin and curly brown hair. Another had tan skin (like James) and straight brown hair with front bangs. The last had fair skin with a small rose of freckles with sun-bleached blond hair. Since, she was in the middle I'm guessing she's the leader.

They all said in unison, "OMG, Carlos, you're, so like, strong!" Their peppy, girly voices annoyed the crap out of me. They grabbed Carlos's arms and pulled him to a standing position, making me slide off of him onto my ass. They hooked their arms with him and started walking off. WITH MY MAN!

"AWW HELLLL NAW!"

I ran after them and grabbed "Bangs'" hair, flinging her back to the concrete. Next I tackled "Curly" to the ground. I took off one of my flip-flops and started slapping the shit out of her.

I saved Blondie for last. I grabbed Carlos's helmet and put it on. I tapped it twice for good measure. I grabbed Blondie's head and rammed my helmet-covered one against it. She collapsed to the floor. Everyone was clapping and cheering for me. In addition, for the grand finale, I picked them up by their collars and shoved them into the deep end of the pool.

I smiled at my handiwork. I turned around to hug Carlos, when I see Mr. Bitters, the hotel manager storming over to me, with a soaking Jett.

"How much did you see?" I asked.

''Just enough to say you and Carlos are banned from the pool for a week!"

I shrugged, while Carlos gasped. I took Carlos arm in arm and skipped back to 2J. Before we did though, I called over my shoulder.

"Hey Kendall!" He looked up.

"Count to ten. If they don't float to the top, pull the piranhas out."

** Well that's all you guys! I hope you liked it. The Jennifers really deserved that beating, don't ya think? And Carlos he was like Superman. LOL! I'm open to suggestions. Well anyways, have a happy Friday the 13, my rushers! Read and Review! **


	3. Isn't This a Great First Day

Chapter 3: "Isn't This a Great First Day in Hollywood?"

**OMG, GUYS! I 3 you so much! I already got 2 reviews and 120 hits! I want to send a HUGE thanks to melissajademulle and Daisy54154. They were my first reviewers. Thank you guys so much! But was it really that good? But I have just one problem. Well I get a lot of hits and what not. I'm not complaining here, but I really want more reviews. I want to show my sister that there are people out there that appreciate my writing. If you guys reviewed more that would be awesome! BTW: I changed the whole plot. It's going to be way better. Stick with me though. Oh, and I changed the title. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush. If I did, I'd be having a heated make out session with James Maslow. Quick thought: what would you do if you owned BTR? **

(Carlos's POV)

Damn! Gabby busted the Jennifers' caps! Why would she, though? When we got back from the pool, we both took showers and changed into regular clothes. Well right now we're sitting on our orange couches, thinking of things to do for the rest of the day.

"We could go to the ice rink and shuffle the puck a little," Gabby suggested.

"No can do. The guys and are I banned from every hockey rink in Hollywood and surrounding areas," I said. Gabby looked at me in a quizzical way. "Well, you see James wanted–." Gabby put her hand up silencing me.

"I don't want to know," I laughed. She's so cute, in her little own way.

"Ooh! I know! We could go to the park and go skateboarding!" I recommended. Gabby looked hesitant.

"Don't tell me you've never went boarding!" I exclaimed.

"I stick to the ice, thank you very much!"

"Come on! We're going, whether you like it or not!" I ran to my room and grabbed James's and my skateboards.

I cam back out and Gabby was standing there waiting. IN A HOCKEY HELMET! I stared.

"What? Just because I don't wear it often anymore, doesn't mean I don't like them!"

I kept staring.

She sashayed over to my ass swing back and forth. The things this girl can do to me! She was standing right in front of me. She caressed my jaw.

She whispered almost seductively:

"Close your mouth or you'll catch flies,"

With that, she walked around me and strutted out of the apartment. I snapped out of my trance and ran after her.

(Gabby's POV)

Carlos looked so good today. He is wearing a dark blue sweatshirt. But, it clung to his body like a second skin. He put on the hood, just a little bit because it was kind of chilly. (**A/N:** **Think of 'Music Sounds Better With U' music video.**) I hope I looked okay. I just wore regular blue skinny jeans and a hot pink hoodie with black converse. We were going skateboarding. I was kind of scared though. Moreover, the way he looked at me with my hockey helmet on. I don't wear it a lot anymore, because back in Minnesota, it was kind of loser-ish.

Carlos and I were walking side by side to the park. His hands were in his pockets, restricting me from holding his hand.

"So, why did you maul the Jennifers today?" Carlos asked.

"Why did you push Jett into the pool?" I retorted.

"Well, you screamed and Jett's the man-whore of the Palm Woods, so that obviously means he was trying to rape you!" Carlos stated in a 'duh' way. I laughed.

"Well, he would've if you didn't rescue me, Brave Knight," I said in my dramatic medieval tone.

Carlos laughed and tipped his invisible top hat. "At your service. But seriously why did you beat up the Jennifers?"

I sighed knowing he would like this go. "Well, you were trying to help me and then they came and swooped you away. Rude much?" I lied. I was totally jealous, but obviously Carlos can't know that.

Carlos's face fell a little. He looked down at his sneakers and nodded. I grabbed his hand out of his pocket and entwined our fingers. I dragged him to the part of the park we were going to be.

(Gabby's POV)

Okay, let me replay what happened. So, Carlos and I were skateboarding (Me attempting,) when I fell. Carlos tried to catch but it was too late and ended up falling too. That's how I was caught straddling Carlos by Mama Knight. She just waved at us awkwardly and kept on jogging.

The sun was beginning to set, so Carlos and I started heading back to 2J. While walking through the park, I spotted a hotdog vendor.

"Hold on. I want to get a corndog," I told Carlos.

I walked over to the vendor. "One corndog please, with extra mustard. "

"Make that two," Carlos said from behind me.

"You like corndogs?" I asked.

"I inhale them!" Carlos paid for our corndogs (after my useless whining about wanted to pay). We walked back to the apartment, hand in hand, munching away on our corndogs.

When we opened the door of 2J, a very expectant group greeted us. Logan grabbed my shoulders and started check my neck. Kendal and James started interrogating Carlos.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" I yelled.

"Checking for hickeys," Logan stated, still searching my neck frantically.

"WHY?"

"Well Mama Knight came back from her jog and–" I face palmed.

"WE WERE SKATEBOADING! I FELL! WE ENDED UP IN THAT POSITION!" I screamed.

"Wait," James said. " You guys didn't have a heated make out session in the park?"

"No!" Carlos and I yelled together.

"Then, why did you guys walk in holding hands?" Kendall pointed out. Carlos and I blushed.

"We just bonded over our mutual love for hockey helmets and corndogs!" Carlos proclaimed nervously.

All the boys didn't seem to buy it though.

"Wow, I beat up three girls today, got hit on by a perv, and got hounded on for, supposedly, having a hanky panky with a guy that lives in the same apartment as me. Isn't this a great first day in Hollywood?" I sighed.

**I hope you guys loved it. Read and Review. I love my fans!**

**- TLITHH (The Latino in the Hockey Helmet) I thought it would be shorter to write the first one, but I just write the really long one. Depressing right? K bye!**


	4. Like A Dream

Chapter 4: Like a Dream

**Hi everyone! I'm not dead. It's just that my sister has midterms the whole week and she hogged the computer. I love everyone. I've gotten review, PMs some people even favorite my story. I'm so grateful. I feel like I'm giving an award speech. But that would be way too long. I just have a question. I came up with the idea of having a song every chapter, but I don't want to overwhelm the story. So I want you guys to decide. Oh, and I'm open to any suggestions. But it's time to get serious. If any of you saw Carlo's last video on YouTube, I want to know your opinion. I personally don't think they're going to last. I told my mom and she even agreed with me. But if some of you like her, I understand. I cried myself to sleep the night I figured out. Anyways, here is chapter 4 of Fix a Heart!**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush. If I did we would be having the most EPIC Nerf gun war right now, with war make up, helmets and all that. **

(Gabby's POV)

I woke up extremely early today. I was having the greatest dream. Carlos and I were on the beach, and everyone was there and he sang to me. It felt so real. It was magical, though.

I had a great idea this fair, Hollywood morning. I was going to make breakfast.

I got out of bed and brushed my teeth but stayed in my pajamas. After, I went to the kitchen and got all my ingredients. Today, I was making scrambled eggs, crispy bacon, buttery biscuits and chocolate chip waffles. I was covered; head to toe in flour, chocolate, eggs, when I was done. I had just popped the biscuits into the oven. I sat on one of the stools inform of the counter to watch them. I yawned and before I new it, I was zonked out.

(Katie's POV)

I woke to the smell of smoke. I jolted up in a startle. I saw Gabby's bed was empty. Did they really leave me here in a fire? I bolted out of my room. What I was hilarious.

Gabby was blubbering into Logan's shirt. She kept mumbling things like "I didn't mean to," and " I could've killed everyone." Logan and my mom kept trying to console her down. Kendall, James, and Carlos were just onlookers. On the table I was a buffet of breakfast foods. On the counter, however, was a pan full of charred discs.

I went over and picked one up and tapped it on the counter. It was rock solid.

"What the hell are these?" I asked. Gabby started blubbering even harder. PMS much?

"Gabby burnt her biscuits" Logan said, a little harshly, trying to comfort Gabby even more.

"That's what she said," I laughed. Gabby started laughing, too. She came over to hug me. Logan and Mom sighed in relief. We sat down and started breakfast.

(Gabby's POV)

After my mental breakdown, I didn't want to eat. I just started down at my breakfast, which consisted of two small waffles and two strips of bacon. As I stared, I noticed something peculiar about it. There was a small blue piece wedged between my waffles. It was a folded note. I opened it and read it.

"Gabby," it read. "Would you like to accompany me to the cinemas for a 3:30 showing of 'Beauty and the Beast' in 3D? Check yes or no. Xxx, Carlos." Under the writing, at the bottom of the paper were two boxes with the two options underneath them. I indiscreetly got a pen from the counter behind me. I checked yes and wrote back "I'd love to. Xxx, Gabby."

"Psst, Carlos." I whispered. He was next to James who was next to me. Carlos looked at me. I was about to pass the note to him, when James turned around and snatched it from my hands.

He opened it and read the note out loud. He even read my response.

Everyone "awwed". Carlos and I looked down at our plates, blushing.

"Wow, a skateboarding 'date', yesterday, and now a movie 'date' today. You guys sure have a lot of 'dates'" Kendall pointed out, doing the air quotes with his fingers.

"I'm done eating. I'm going to take a shower!" I said a little too loudly, to emphasize my point.

Carlos stood up too. "Yeah, me too"

Everyone raised his or her eyebrows.

"Oh, you're all sick people!" I said and with that Carlos and I walked towards the bedrooms.

He stopped me in the middle of the hallway. "Did you really say yes?" he asked.

I nodded and winked at him. I tuned on my heel and walked away, leaving Carlos astounded.

(Gabby's POV)

Today was my first quote; unquote date official date with Carlos.

"Katie, white or grey shorts?" I asked, holding up both shorts.

"White; wear it with the red shirt I gave you." She responded.

"Great Idea!"

Therefore, on my date, I wore white denim shorts with a red "Coca-Cola" shirt. With my lucky pinstriped suspenders, black sparkly ballet flats and the beanie Kendall gave me before they left for Hollywood. It may be old but I still love that thing. Is it wrong to wear a gift given to you by another guy, on your first date with another guy you really like? I shrugged.

I touched up my eyes with some sparkly eyeliner and played up my lips with red lip-gloss. It tasted like cherries, just in case. *Wink, wink*

At 2:30, Carlos knocked on my door. He had worn a blue dress shirt with a grey vest over it and dark jeans **(A/N: Think of the episode Big Time Dates)**

"Are you ready to go?" He asked almost hesitantly.

I opened the door, doing my most provocative pose against the doorframe. He just stared and gaped.

"You know you do that a lot," I said.

"Do what?" he asked, honestly clueless.

"Stare." I giggled.

"Well, I'm sorry that I'm always in the presence of a pretty girl," he said, slyly. Was he flirting? I grabbed his hand confidently and dragged him to the front door.

"Wait!"

I turned and saw Kendall sitting lazily on the couch.

"Carlos, don't forget. The bonfire's tonight at Griffin's beach house," he said. Bonfire?

"Yeah, yeah; I know! Come on Gabby. Belle and the Beast are waiting for us." Carlos responded.

I slammed the passenger door of the BTR mobile shut. Carlos and I arrived at the beach.

"Why can't I get a guy as strong as the Beast?" I whined, trying not to be annoying.

"Well, you have me," Carlos said.

"But you aren't as strong as the Beast," I pointed out.

"Wanna bet?"

I laughed, knowing what's going to happen next. I took of my ballet flats and made a running start down the beach. Nevertheless, Carlos was too fast. He grabbed me around my waist and spun me around. Then he tossed me over his shoulder giving me a great view of his ass.

"Carlos! Put me down!" I shouted pounding on his back.

"Say I'm as strong as the Beast. " he yelled playfully.

"Never!"

Then Carlos plopped me down on sandy beach and started tickling me. I fell onto my back.

"Carlos, s-stop! You're going to *gasp* get sand *gasp* in my hair!" I yelled.

"I can live with that," Carlos stopped tickling me for a minute and brought his face inches from mine.

He's going to kiss me! I just know it. He leaned in and-.

"Gabby, Carlos, where have you been. C'mon, everyone's waiting!"

Damn you, James Diamond. Be damned to the fires of Hell!

Carlos stood up and brushed the sand of him. He stuck his hand out and helped me to my feet.

James led us to the bonfire; it was very pretty. There was a huge fire and everyone was circled around it. Everyone I'd met yesterday was there. Camille, Guitar Dude, even the Jennifers. Behind the fire on a hill was a huge house. I sat next to Katie, who was next to Logan, who was next to Kendall. On the other side of him was James Carlos sat right next to me, you could even say I was on his lap.

Kendall has a guitar.

"Hey everybody. Thanks for coming out here. This is the second single from a new album. It's called Music Sounds Better With You." Kendall started strumming his guitar. Logan started the song off.

_**[Logan:]**_**  
>Better with you,<br>Better with you, yeah...**

_**[James:]**_**  
>I try to write this down<br>The words just don't come out  
>It's hard to say how you feel<br>Been down the longest road  
>Said yes when I meant no<br>I lost control of the wheel**

_**[Logan:]**_**  
>Cause you know that<br>Things get so bad,  
>You've got my back<br>Make me wanna sing,  
>And girl I'm singing about you<strong>

It was Carlos's turn to sing. He looked directly at me. ****

_**[Carlos:]**_**  
>No sweeter sound<br>Than what I've found  
>No perfect love<br>Could be more perfect than ours**

All the guys sang this part, but Carlos kept his eyes on me.

_**[All:]**_**  
>Ooh baby it feels like, it feels like<br>The music sounds better with you baby  
>It feels right, it feels right<br>Everything's better with you**

_**[Kendall:]**_**  
>I used to think that love<br>Was something fools made up  
>Cause all I knew was heart break<br>Woah I couldn't help myself,  
>Let this heart go through hell<br>There only so much a heart can take**

_**[Logan:]**_**  
>Cause you know that<br>Things get so bad,  
>You've got my back<br>Make me wanna sing,  
>And girl I'm singing about you<strong>

_**[Carlos:]**_**  
>No sweeter sound<br>Than what I've found  
>No perfect love<br>Could be more perfect than ours**

_**[All:]**_**  
>Ooh baby it feels like, it feels like<br>The music sounds better with you baby  
>It feels right, it feels right<br>Everything's better with you**

Carlos started singing directly to me while the guys sang back up. _**[Carlos:]**_**  
>Every song<br>Every rhyme  
>Every word (music sounds better with you)<br>Everyday (Everyday)  
>All of the time (All of the time)<br>Every day  
>Music sounds better with you.<strong>

Carlos nudged me. "What?" I mouthed to him. He jerked his head as to say, "Come on" Everyone's eyes were on me. Oh, he wanted me to rap Mann's part.

_**[Gabby:]**_**  
>He's my music enhancer<br>When the music plays, he's my dancer  
>When I'm around him, everything's faster<br>Every question I have, he's the answer  
>I'm head over heels<br>Can't explain it, it's so surreal**

I turned directly to Carlos.

**When I'm around you, baby, you make me feel like**

When the rest of the boys sang out loud, Carlos looked directly at me a barely whispered:

_**[All:]**_**  
>Everything's better with you<br>Ooh baby it feels like, it feels like  
>The music sounds better with you, Baby<br>It feels right, it feels right  
>Everything's better with you<br>Oh baby it feels like, it feels like  
>The music sounds better with you, Baby<br>It feels right it feels right,  
>Everything's better with you<br>Music sounds better with you **_**[x2]**_

On the last note, we heard loud bangs. Everyone looked up at the sky. There were fireworks. Red, blues, greens filled the darkness. Carlos pulled onto his lap and whispered into my ear.

"You know who never said I was as strong as the Beast."

Well, that's all my friends. But stay tuned, it's only the beginning, shit is about to get real.

With love,

TLITHH (I used the abbreviation this time:})


End file.
